Aurora's Nightmare
by therubynightmare06
Summary: What happens when a slave of Oogie tries to kill The Pumpkin King and his girlfriend? First Fanfic.Please no flames.Chapter 8 up!
1. Oh so not romantic

Chapter One: Oh so not romantic

Disclaimer: Again I do not own "Nightmare" or it characters or its lyrics.

--------------

Jack saw Sally go into the cemetery with a dead flower in her hand. He had to tell her. He was wrong, even from the very beginning he was wrong. Why did he not listen to her?

All around were the people of Halloween town cheering and laughing at sight of Jack Skellington's arrival back at home. Sandy Claws was delivering presents to all the children that Jack had visited. Luckily for Jack, he was forgiven by Sandy Claws and he was getting something called snow; white things that floated and swayed in the air. Most of the people were happy to their favorite Pumpkin King back, even if the plan he had, burned fiercely to pieces, faster than witches fire.

Jack went to look for Sally and found her on Halloween Hill picking at the dead flowers' petals. Jack smiled to himself and looked at Zero and thought "Tonight, I will find that I am just like my old bony self again... I can share that feeling with her.". He went up together and just couldn't help it but burst into song as he climbed up the hill:

"_My dearest friend if you don't mind,_

_I'd like to join you by your side._

_Where we can gaze into the stars,_'

Sally joined in and found she was saying the same words:

'_And sit together, now and forever._

_For it is plain as anyone can see_

_We're simply meant to be._"

--------------

"And Zero goes off into the moonlight and Jack the Pumpkin King and Sally, the poor pitiful rag doll, kiss, like the kiss that has been holding them for eons, finally comes out! How sickening!" Aurora said to the pile of grubs in the corner. She grumbled and said "Jack was supposed to be mine, but instead he goes out with a rag doll! Its no fair."

A low, demented voice came out of the corner of the torture chamber "I know. I expected him to die here but I got unraveled." The voice paused and said with a slick tone: "Aurora my pet, go out there and see if you can get rid of both Sally and Jack the Stumpkin King and you and I can rule Halloween together."

"But master, how will I do that with out anyone getting suspicious? I just can't waltz right over there and say 'Hi, how ya doin' and chop off their heads. I can't seduce Jack again; you know that failed the last time. Besides _Sally_ always seems to be in the way, but I would gladly kill her, no questions asked."

The voice in the corner was silent. It knew that if Aurora went to see Jack again it could end in disaster. The voice had bigger plans and was baiting her to go with them. It just couldn't stand to see that Jack had come away unscathed from all of this and now was celebrating his good fortune. "Maybe you can change? How about that…" Aurora interrupted the voice.

"Oh no! No way, no how, never again! Do you hear? If I change shape again, I could die!". She had two transformations of her body. The first one was when she was a spider, hanging in the corner, in the Mayor's house; she was spying for Oogie. The second transformation was when she was a black cat, mewing around the cemetery spying for, again, Oogie. The transformations take such a toll on one's body that it is physically and emotionally draining.

"Aurora, do you forget how I saved you? Do you need to be reminded again? I went into the real world and took you from your evil, abusing parents. I brought you here to raise and care for you as one of my own. I couldn't help it if I fell in love with you and want you to be my wife. Now as you are still my slave I demand that you change. You must get rid of Jack the Snack and Sally the sad doll. Do you understand? If you don't I will have to torture you again and I don't want to do that." The voice said slyly. It continued with it's lecture: "Now if you don't mind, please get that cloth over there and sew me back up. It is important that I make myself presentable to the Stupidkin King when you bring him in.".

"Yes master. I shall do my best." Aurora said and she walked away, feeling defeated and trampled on.

"Aurora. See that you are breathtaking to Jack. It would hurt me so if you acted like that rag doll does."


	2. The transformations

Chapter two: The transformations

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the plot or the movie of "The Nightmare Before Christmas". Just wanted to get that out there.

--------------

After Aurora sewed up her master and meditated on things to come, she realized she couldn't serve Oogie no more. She didn't love him, although time does not tell lies. She would have to run away from him. But how? She had to block her mind when she heard her master at her door.

"Ready my dear? I have the perfect body. I hope you approve."

"Yes master. I can see in your smile that it is the perfect body." She said, lying through her teeth.

As her master and she walked through the torture chambers, she noticed a window. She has never been to the torture chamber during the day, and saw a window with bars. It looked like as though they were underground. She saw a rope next to the window. She guessed it was for Lock, Shock and Barrel. She carefully filed away that information and jogged to keep up with her master.

When he opened a locked door, there stood the drawing of the most voluptuous woman Aurora had ever seen.

He chuckled and said: "Well I guess you approve. It seems that you are excited to get in the body."

Aurora stared in amazement. She couldn't…he wouldn't…would he? Her mouth was agape, and her eyes were so big you could see the whites all around. She was, to say the least, speechless.

"Now I will give you a few minutes to be acquainted with your new body. Don't look so sad my darling. A body is just a body, right? Say goodbye to the old you and say hello to the new you."

As her master walked away, Aurora fixed her eyes on the body. It had raven black hair that shimmered in the sunlight, it had dark chocolate eyes that looked like it had secrets to hold. The nose was a ski jump nose with a playful bump at the end and the lips were ruby and full. The body had all the right curves. The arms were slightly built and had a feminine look to them, the breast were the perfect size; not too small and not too big, the hips were curvy and sensual and the legs were magnificent. She started to look at her own body and blushed. She had dull brown hair that puffed up at slightest hint of moisture, her eyes had no sparkle to them. Her nose was straight as were her lips with no plump at all. Her body was flat and had no curves what so ever. She was angry. Why would he do this to me? Did he want to mock me and point out my disadvantages? She was pondering this when Oogie came to the door.

"Ready my sweet? Please lie down, we had such trouble last time when you stood up."

She obeyed and lied quietly on the bed, that was next to the picture. She had to get in a state of mind and this had to go smoothly. As the master lit the magical fires and said magical incantations, Aurora screamed. She felt like she was giving birth, as getting a new body does. She screamed continually for four minutes.

Oh how the pain hurt! She felt her hair growing like sharp knives through her skull, she felt her nose and lips dip down and grow painfully up. She felt her breasts and hips grow like spiked balloons and her arms felt as though they were having cramps. She felt her legs grow and yelped when her feet grew smaller and her neck grew taller.

After all that she was done. She was scared to look but had to open her eyes sometime. There was blood all over the room, there was even blood on the picture and her master. She looked and saw she was stark naked. A swipe of red came over her cheeks.

"Master" Aurora said shakily, "How do I look?"

Her master was shocked. He gaped at the sight of her. She was the most beautiful woman of the planet. All of her was just right. He walked over to the bed and said above a whisper: "Perfect. Now go to your room and lie down. I'm glad there were no complications."

She stood up and shuffled to her room, gazing at that window one more time.


	3. What happened next

Author's Note: Please read and review. That is how my story keeps going. Thank you.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own _Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas _or any of its characters. I just own this story.

Chapter 3: What happened next

"_I just let the characters do what they wanted to do."_L. Frank Baum.

-----------------------------------------

Jack and Sally stood on Halloween Hill looking at each other. They smiled. They were so happy to be together, they knew what to do next. They had to tell everyone.

Sally and Jack climbed down the hill and went walking through the graveyard, talking about past events. When they came out of the graveyard everyone crowded around Jack.

" Well my boy," said the mayor with a heavy slap on Jack's back, " it looks like Halloween is saved."

All the other citizens got closer and asked questions simultaneously; " Jack how was it flying in the sky?" or "How did the children like their presents, Jack?" and "How did you come back, Jack?".

Jack had enough of this nonsense. He cleared his throat and looked at Sally and said: "Listen everyone!". All the citizens looked at Jack with quizzical looks. Jack took Sally by the hand, got on top of the mayor's car , (the mayor was horrified.) and said in loud booming voice:

"Sally and I have decided something… We want to be wed!". All the citizens cheered and hoorayed for Jack and Sally. They all knew that they were the perfect couple and were wondering when they were going to tie the knot.

Suddenly all the people heard a loud, agonizing scream. "I guess they want to congratulate us. I accept their thanks." Jack said and joined in with a scream of his own and the other citizens joined in with their own screams and howls.

------------------------------------------------

After all the people, including the mayor, had gone home, Jack and Sally went to walk around the back lots of Halloween Town.

"Oh Jack! I'm so happy! I just can't wait for our wedding! When do you think we should plan for it?"

"Whenever you want, Sally. I'm ready for it."

"Should we get a wedding planer? I know of a few people who would do whatever we wanted."

"Fine, do whatever you want. Just remember one thing: It does not have to be perfect, since you already are."

"Okay Jack. I love you."

"I love you too. But you better get back to the lab or Dr. Finkelstien will be worried."

" I can't Jack. Remember? He created Precious. I can't go back there."

"Oh. Well you can stay with me."

Sally smiled the biggest smile she had ever had "Okay Jack."

They went to Jack's house and locked the front door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked into Cries and Ghouls Wedding Planners. She was wearing a two-piece suit in olive green, had on black stilettos, and had heavily made up eyes.

"Hello, I'm here to apply for that job you requested."

The receptionist looked up. She was a mythical creature of sorts; she had a fish head and was dark green and had fins.

"Take a seat, Amelia will be with you in a moment."

She sat down, crossing her legs, and took several silent, but very deep breaths. A woman looking forlorn walked out of the office, making the wind chimes near the door sing.

Amelia gave a sigh of relief. She was a tall person with scars all over her face and body. She wore a pinstripe suit with a huge belt around her middle. That was full of scars also. Amelia looked at her and said, "Are you here for the interview too?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Please come in and have a seat."

They closed the door and an hour later they came out laughing lightheartedly.

"Well I think you can call yourself an employee of Cries and Ghouls. Welcome to our company."

"Thank you, Amelia. You have been kind to me. Any jobs yet?"

"Well, to let you in on a little secret, Jack Skellington and Sally are getting married, plus, guess what, Sally hired us!" Amelia said with such enthusiasm that her smile showed all her teeth. "But really, I glad you came along because I want to plan their wedding, but I already have enough on my plate, so to speak, and I want you to plan Jack and Sally's wedding."

"Me? Why, don't you think you should do that Ms. Amelia? I mean, if you want the job so much."

"Like I said, I want you to do it, and since you obviously have enough experience in the work force, I want to try you out. And all joking aside, what really did happen at your old job?"

"Oh…Um, I just didn't feel the need to be there anymore. I felt my heart led me to this place."

"Aww, how sweet. Well I still have work to do." Amelia was walking away, but turned abruptly to her and said, "Oh and Sally wants the planner at nine O'clock sharp, at Jack's house. Wonder what is going on in there, huh? Well, I will see you tomorrow at eight O'clock. If you need directions to her house just ask me and again, welcome." Amelia finally turned and went into her office.

"Thank you. And what shall I call you Ms?"

"Well, just call me Murrtal."

"Okay."

"And what is yours?"

"Aurora."

"Oh, well have a nice day, Aurora."

"Thank you." She walked out the door, laughing to herself.

Authors Note: Please read and review! It is important to me. And yes I am begging, just in case if you are wondering.


	4. According to plan

Disclaimer: I do not own _Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas _or L. Frank Baum's or the MGM classic, _The Wizard of Oz_. Wish I did.

Author's Note: Please read and review. That is how my story gets posted. Also, I do not know what goes on in planning a wedding, but I put it in how I think it goes. Anyone can correct me if I am terribly wrong. I might upset some Sally fans and you now have been warned. A mention of The Wizard of Oz (very slight crossover?).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I think green would look nice here, oh and a lighter green behind that. What do you think?"

Sally looked at the photos of the Town Hall and she was exasperated. How could a simple wedding, with a few knick knacks here and there, cost so much money? She knew if she went along with the planner, it would look spectacular but what about Jack? How would he like it? "I think we are getting too complicated to be honest. I mean, Jack and I want to be married, we don't want to be overly distracted with these things…but that is what I think."

Aurora sighed with annoyance. How could they have a wedding with a stiff like her? "Do you want to look at some of the photos of my other weddings that I did? Just to give you an idea?"

"Sure." She looked at them and she could not believe what she saw. She saw chapels with yards of fabric covering the floors and the walls, she saw a cakes that looked like a sculptures and she saw reception halls with funky doodads that boggled her mind. She came upon a few photos that puzzled her. "Whose wedding was this?"

"Oh, that was Dorothy's wedding. She looked so beautiful that day, but her taste is very plain. I still can't believe she married a stuffed man. Of all the people she picked him. I still don't know if it is a him."

The photos of Dorothy's wedding were simple. They had all but three colors; yellow for straw, white for purity and green for the Emerald City. Now I know that may sound nasty, but it looked great. This is what Sally wanted. Just not in those colors. "Can I have something like this, only in black, white and a very dark green?"

Aurora smirked. "Of course you can. Now, do you wanted set up the same way? Like do you want the black in the background and the white in front and the green as little decorations?"

"Um, well I was thinking, since my dress is in black, the flowers could be an ivy and nightshade and the fabric on the walls could be a very dark black, with green as the background. You know, like, um, snakes that they threw at us when we were kids playing haunted mansion. But I don't know."

"Listen, we have been here for over three hours and we still can not find common ground. How about if you bring Jack in?"

Sally thought about that for a moment then shook her head. He would go overly romantic with the stuff and it would take years before he got it right. But maybe, just maybe, he would go with something simple. After all he said, "It does not have to be perfect.". "Okay. I will get Jack to help us. Is tomorrow night okay? I have to go for a dress fitting at three."

Aurora smiled to herself, "That will be perfect.".

---------------------------------------------------------------

Aurora walked to her "house" that she had rented. She felt terrible. It's not that she did not want to kill Sally but she didn't want to hurt Jack either. She could not help it. She loved Jack, more than life itself, but what happens when the person you love, gives his love to a stupid, ignorant person like Sally? Sure, she saved Halloween Town and Christmas Town, and probably, Jack from himself, but she did not do anything special. But how could Jack love an Oogie 'supporter'?

She could not defeat him, and even if she wanted to, she was a slave of Oogie and that was that. Sure she could have escaped, but what was the point? She'd be captured and tortured again for disobeying him and it was terrible. One time, it was so bad, she could not open her eyes or speak or even walk for five days. She was on the floor, with all the bugs and, worst of all, Oogie saying: "See, if you did not run away, you wench, you would not be in this position, would you?", him laughing it all up. How she hated him, but in a sad, macabre way, she respected him. Still, he is more quiet now, but twice as deadly. I guess when you have been at the mercy of a thread, you realize that you have to play the game with smarts and slickness, she thought.

When she got "home", she kicked off her shoes and flopped on her bed. She had a picture of Jack, in his usual pose; arms crossed with his fingers in different positions. Aurora smiled and said to the picture: "Well Mr. Jack Skellington, it seems that your little rag doll is playing right into my hands. Soon we will be together my love, even if I have to kill for it." Her smiled stayed on her face all night and had a dream that one day, it would be Aurora Skellington on Jack's arm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Jack, I have a bad feeling about this planner. I think she might be a…_vampire_." She looked at Jack's back while he was making some tea; she was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hmm…is she a good planner? Does she have any qualifications?" Jack said, sitting down and handing her a cup of spider-mint tea.

"Yes, she is probably the best in the business. Amelia said don't worry, but I can't help to worry. I mean she has fangs! Do you want a person with fangs planning our wedding?"

Jack thought about this. He smiled because he had an unusual attraction to girls with fangs.

"Jack!", she slapped the table and he immediately snapped out of it.

"Yes I do want a person with fangs planning our wedding because they are artistic people and have a nice vision of decorating.", which was probably true in most cases. "And when do I meet this vampire? I mean, I want to see what is going on. Can I at least pick the band to play at the reception?". He really wanted to be apart of this wedding, as much as he tried to hide it, he could not help but feel giddy and it showed.

Sally smiled. She knew he wanted a job, even if it was just picking out the band. "Of course Jack. And you get to see her tomorrow night at seven O'clock, here."

"I can't wait. But I say it is time to go to bed." He winked at Sally and yawned. He walked up the spiral steps near his porch, since his second floor was positioned in such a way that the stairs go up the middle of the floor. "You coming Sally?"

"Yes, but I want to clean up first." He nodded and went up the stairs. Sally hated a dirty house, more than she hated a vampire.

Author's note: Please read and review. Thanks!


	5. The note

Disclaimer: No, I don't own _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. If I did, I would be a millionaire by now.

Author's Note: Please read and review. Jack would happy if you did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all sat in the same room. Jack, Sally and her. All looking very uncomfortable; looking for a way out. They were sitting at a small, table, with the sides at different angles. Jack and Sally on one side and Aurora on the other side, facing Jack.

"Well…If any of you have anymore suggestions for the wedding, I guess I can put up everything and call it final?" Aurora said, breaking the silence.

"Yes please." Sally said, a little too soon. She wanted that vampire out of Jack's (but I guess she could call it hers now) house.

"Well Sally, I thought since your dress has changed, you would like to change the background." Jack said. "Instead of having the webs on the top and bottom of the dress she was having…I forgot. What was it again, Sally?"

"It does not matter. I still want it the same." She said, lying through her teeth.

"Okay then." Aurora said. She could hear Sally's thoughts and they were x-rated. Wow, she thought, she is going to be one tough nut to crack. It might take more than I thought if I want Jack to myself.

"May I see what you have planned? I mean, I want to see what the final result looks like." said Jack, looking into Aurora's eyes.

Aurora nodded, gulped and she slid her folder across the table but Sally put her hand on the sliding folder. "I don't think you need to see it Jack. I want it a surprise. Don't you want to be surprised?"

Jack smiled and took Sally's hand and said, "I really don't want to be surprised on my wedding Sally. I trust your judgment but I want a look for myself." He gently pushed her hand off the folder and looked at the designs. He was puzzled at a placement design. "What are those?" he asked, pointing with his bony finger at the small gift.

"Oh, those?" Aurora said, "Why they are small candies. Everyone gets one. They are to show that you went to someone's wedding and also they are some type of breath mints. They taste really good.". She was relived. I thank Oogie for those books on weddings, she silently prayed.

"Okay." Jack smiled and looked at Sally. "See? What were you so worried about? You think I want to fix the whole wedding?"

Sally giggled bogusly. And said to Aurora, "Well I think that is it. Well I am awfully tired. Aren't you Jack?"

Aurora took the hint, "I'll let myself out." She was starting to go when Jack said, "I'll see you to the door."

Aurora looked at Sally and Sally bore holes into Aurora's eyes. She let out a little "ha" nervously and went to the door.

When Jack let her out, he took Aurora's arm and said to her, "I would like to see more of those designs you have planned for the wedding. I think Sally is nervous about me seeing the it. Could you meet me at the pub? I really don't want to go behind Sally's back, but I find that she won't let me do anything without her consent, after that Christmas accident."

"Of course. But what Christmas accident?" Aurora said, and she smiled slyly at Jack, "Did you break something?" She said, flirting.

Jack grinned, but Sally said from the kitchen, "Jack, did you run off? I miss you.".

"I'm here." Jack shouted, but then he brought his voice down to a whisper, "Meet me at ten O'clock, in the morning. Bring all the designs you brought for Sally."

Aurora nodded and Sally shouted, "Jack!"

"Alright I'm coming." He said and turned to send Aurora off but she was gone. He shrugged and closed the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHERE IS AURORA!" Oogie yelled. "It is takin' her too long. What is the matter with that girl? I want to get movin'."

The three troublemakers were huddled in a corner in Oogie's playroom. Lock spoke up, "Do you want us to write her a note?", Shock came behind Lock, "It won't take us long." and finally, Barrel behind Shock, "Just tell us what to write, Mr. Oogie Boogie sir.".

"How long does it take to do a wedding, seduce the groom, kill the bride and bury the groom? How long?" Oogie said, completely ignoring the threesome. He turned to them and said soft and dangerously, "All that I ask is that Jack be killed. Is that so hard? If it was done by me I would have finished." Oogie chuckled.

Oogie went into a full blown laugh. The trio looked at each other and laughed carefully and then they were bursting with laughter, clutching their sides and rolling over the floor.

"I WOULD BE FINISHED BY NOW AND I WOULD HAVE BEEN PUMPKIN KING! GET A PIECE OF PAPER AND WRITE THIS DOWN!"

The three were blown to a corner in the playroom and scrambled up the stairs to fetch a piece of paper and a pen.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Aurora," Amelia asked, "What are you anyway? I mean, you can't be a creature or a doll, so what are you?"

"Why do you ask?", Aurora questioned. She was getting all the files needed to present to Jack at the pub tomorrow and she was suspicious that she knew her secret of Oogie.

"Just curious. That's all."

"I'm a…a" She was confused. She did not know what she was. Finally, after remembering Sally's thoughts earlier in the evening, she said, "Vampire.".

"Vampire? Oh good, I thought you were a witch!" Amelia expressed relief , then pain. She looked to Aurora and said softly, "Well, I don't know if I should be telling you this, but a witch was one of my closest friends. She was the best in the business and she could plan a wedding faster and more beautiful than anyone I have ever saw. Well, she went out and stole all the money from this store and left without a trace. There were rumors around that she was in the real world. I was asking because you look so much like her and I know all witches know each other."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Aurora stuffed all the designs in her bag and closed the file door. She turned to Amelia and said, "Well, don't worry. I'm no witch here to steal your money. In fact, I'm not stealing anything." Except Jack, she thought.

"Okay Aurora. I will see you tomorrow. Have a bad night!" Amelia went into her office and shut the door.

Poor girl, Aurora said to herself, always looking out for her business. Oh well, that was close, too close. I better keep my head down for awhile before I do anything drastic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shh! Do you them to us?" The twigs were crunching underneath their feet and they were stumbling under the moonlight.

A giggle was heard and then a loud smack across the face was heard also. "Ow! That wasn't me, that was Barrel. Why didn't you hit him?"

"Hush! Be quiet! Do you want to be caught?" Shock's voice strained in a whisper. They were standing in front of a bunch of houses and they all looked the same. "Which house is it?"

A shadow was coming near a house and the three jumped in a bush and looked through the leaves. The shadow opened the door and closed it.

"That's her!" Barrel jumped up and shouted. Shock and Lock threw him back in the bush. He said in a whisper, "What?".

"Whose is going to nail the note to her door?". Shock asked. Lock looked like he had an idea and pulled out three straws. "Pick one." Shock took a straw and it was short, Lock handed one to Barrel and it was the longest one of the bunch. "Why me?".

He got out of the bush and crept up the stairs. He had the note in one hand and a nail in the other. He had nothing to pound it with, but he saw a brick. He put up the note and put the nail at the top of the note. Everything was going smoothly, until he needed a last pounding in and he hit his thumb. He shouted so loud that all the neighbors put on their lights.

"Let's get out of here!", Shock and Lock shouted. They ran into the Hinterlands woods with Barrel close behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I am really proud of this chapter. Now, tell me what you think.


	6. Midnight Blood

Disclaimer: If I did own _Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas_, there would have been a sequel already.

Author's Note: Please read and review. Not only does it brighten my day, but it makes this story go faster. Thank you.

"_Trust in yourself. Your perceptions are often more accurate than you are willing to believe."_ Anonymous

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aurora woke up with a spring in her step. She couldn't help it, even if there was a little disturbance last night. She sang through her shower, and she was deciding what to wear. She picked out a black top, with a v-neck that was very low, a black and white belt that covered her midsection, below the bust and above the hips, and a dirty red, tattered skirt, that went just above her ankles. She danced through her breakfast, which was stewed ivy leaves with snake syrup. But when she got out of the house…There was a note nailed to the door. It said:

"_My dear Aurora,_

_My how time flies. I was just wondering what to do on a bright and sunny day like this, when I realized; where the hell have you been? You are supposed to get rid of that Pumpkin Patch head… it should have been done yesterday. If you don't, well I won't go into details, since you know what can happen Aurora, don't you? I will give you two weeks to finish this. You have spent the last month planning this wedding of "bliss" for them and you better finish it soon. So get crackin'. _

_Mr. Boogie Man"_

Okay. So maybe she wasn't going fast enough for him. Lucky for her, she was almost done. Now all she has to do is get permission from the Mayor and decorate. And today she visits Jack by herself! It shouldn't take that long, right? I hope the Mayor is there today, she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why of course Jack and Sally can have the Town Hall for Saturday. Which day?" The Mayor said on his happy side.

A wave of relief came over her. "Oh good. Is next Saturday available? They can't have it this Saturday because I have to decorate this place. So can I reserve the Town Hall for both Saturdays? I need a week to decorate and then the wedding will be on the other Saturday."

Mayor's happy face turned around and revealed his sad face. "Do you really need a week to decorate?"

"Yes. I promise it won't take long. Just this Saturday, the rest of that week and then the other Saturday. And if I do get it I must get you to sign an agreement; you can't, under any circumstances, go into the Hall. Is that okay?"

The Mayor's face was still on the sad side, but it was apparent that he was thinking very hard. Then his face turned to the happy side. "Okay, it is for Jack and Sally. I guess I could let you have it.".

Aurora showed her gratitude and hugged the Mayor and he turned a slight shade of red. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise it will be the best wedding ever!" She turned, got her briefcase and skipped out of the Town Hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The sign read, "The Midnight Blood" and this was the only pub in the town of Halloween. Aurora always liked to go to pubs and she had a reason; that was the only safe place for her to go. Lock, Shock and Barrel could not go in since they were too young, Oogie could not come in, (which was pretty obvious) and none of his spies were in there. She walked in with a smile on her face and ordered a screamer margarita, which was tequila, deadly nightshade berries and a hint of pumpkin. She got her drink and sat down at a bar stool and took a sip. She looked up and there was Jack.

"Hello, Aurora. Sleep well?" Aurora nodded. "Wonderful, now I have a booth for us in the corner."

She looked around and did not recognize any familiar faces, which was good. All the people there were drunks and lonely men. I hope no one can see us. Rumors go around too fast in this town and what would people think? She thought. She followed Jack and sat down and faced Jack on the other side of the table. She was looking around when a shadow at a window, caught her eye. It looked like…

"Aurora! Do you have the plans?" Jack said. He looked a little tired in the dim lighting. His bat bowtie was a little crooked, his sockets were in deeper than usual and yarned a couple of times. His thoughts were of sleep and what to give Sally, after their fight in the morning.

"Yes Jack." She got the plans out of her briefcase and slid the three folders to him. "Jack," she said cautiously, " you look a little tired this morning. Did Sally fight with you?"

He looked up from the plans he was reading and gave her an astonished look. "How did you know that?"

"Doesn't she usually fix your tie? And you did not sleep at all because of your eyes; they are a dead giveaway." She looked at her drink and smiled. She really did not have to look at those things because she could read his mind.

Jack looked down and touched his tie. "Yes, I did fight with Sally." He looked at Aurora and saying with a little quiver. "Can I tell you what happened last Halloween?" Jack put down the plans and got closer to Aurora. She nodded and his story went like this:

"As King of Halloween, I have a responsibility to scare and make every Halloween, scarier than the last. Last Halloween, while I was getting ready, I thought to myself, 'I do the same thing every year. Why can't I do something different? I have not been myself lately and I wonder if my job is getting to me.'. I did my scene and I never felt as lonely as I did then. Then when I got out of the fountain, people came to me and praised me for something I thought was the same. Of course, the Mayor thanks me constantly and all the people thank me and I had to get away. I went to the cemetery, and later I found out that Sally was there as well. I sang to the soulless moon and sleepwalked to the Hinterlands. I found Christmas Town and my heart leapt with joy. I was so happy, that I felt like I did when I got my Halloween crown. I brought everything I could put in a sack, to Halloween Town. I thought I knew everything about Christmas; I was wrong. Something was not right, so I hired Lock, Shock and Barrel to kidnapped Sandy Claws. I didn't know they would torture him. So all the townspeople got the presents ready and I had my sleigh and reindeer. But Sally, bless her sewn heart, thought I was wrong. So she tried to stop me and put fog in the air. Luckily, Zero has a bright, shining nose and then we were off. Sally tried to stop Oogie by herself but she failed. I myself brought presents to the children of the real world, but somehow they were scared of all my wonderful presents and I got shot down by fireworks. I, ironically, landed in a cemetery and went back to Halloween to let Sandy Claws do his job. I found out that the Trio gave Sandy to Oogie Boogie. I fought Oogie and I won. Sandy went to fix everything that I had done and I was left with Sally. I fell in love with her, right then and there and the Mayor got us out of there. Then Sally went to the cemetery to see if I would follow her, which I did. Then I wanted her to be mine. That is the story of last Halloween." Jack said to Aurora. He looked down at the table and said to the air, "I love Sally but does she still love me?".

Aurora put on a look of sadness because she had heard of this story already and she did not respect Sally at all if Jack is getting depressed. She also knew that Oogie was still alive and that he intended to kill Jack. She looked at Jack and put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I am sure Sally still loves you.". Oh, how she hated to say that! Jack loves me, not Sally. But she plodded on, "Why would she still plan for this wedding?"

Jack took Aurora's hand and patted it. "Thank you." He looked down at his drink and looked at Aurora and said, "Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this but I think Sally is scared of me. She gets worried if I go away or if I have my own ideas. That's why she doesn't want me to see the wedding plans. You know, Sally used to be the most caring, wonderful rag doll I have ever met, but now she gets sad and angry at me if I want to go somewhere. (Sigh), To be honest, I don't want to get married just yet if she is going to be like this." Jack woke up and looked at Aurora and shook his head. "I didn't mean it! I love Sally, but…"

"Jack don't worry. I know how you feel. You probably don't have a friend in the world, yet you have millions of admirers and none understand what you are going through. Sally used to be your friend, but now she is going to be your wife. I too, don't have many friends." Aurora finished with a sigh and looked at Jack. "I know how you feel." She repeated. She finished her drink and desperate to change the subject, "Well, what do you see? Any complaints?".

"Hmm…" Jack went through all the folders and handed it back to Aurora. "Nothing." He grinned at her and said, "Are you going home, now? I will walk you there."

"I could go home but how about you show me your house? I have only been in the hallway and at that table. I think Sally is scared of me."

"Alright. Sally is away somewhere. I think she went to the flower shop." Jack handed his hand to Aurora and paid for both of their drinks. They were walking along and finally stood in front of Jack's house. Jack opened the gate and let Aurora in. "You want to see the back? It has the most wonderful view of the cemetery."

"Okay." They went to the back of the house and Aurora gasped. "It's beautiful!" And it was. You could see the cemetery and Halloween Hill and the Hinterlands. Jack's house was on a huge cliff and there was a big stream below. Aurora looked some more and found the Playhouse behind the Hill. She remembered why she was here and said to Jack, "My, to live in this house, with this view, I would live for something like this. Do you want to show me inside?"

Jack nodded and led her in through the back door. They were in the kitchen and on the left was a staircase leading up to the second floor and on the right was a small closet where, Aurora guessed, was Jack's last minute costumes. "You see there? That is where you were at. And you know the house from there. Do you want to see upstairs?"

"Of course I do. Please, lead the way." Jack went up the staircase and waited for Aurora at the top of the stairs. When Aurora just had a step to go, she "accidentally", tripped up the step. Jack just grabbed her in time before she hit the floor and they both looked into each other's eyes. Aurora smiled shyly and Jack helped her up and cleared his throat.

"Well this is the upstairs. Look out the window because you have a much better view up here. Aurora walked to the window, and she saw Sally coming.

"Jack, Sally is back. What do I do?" Aurora looked at Jack frantically.

Jack knew that he had to get Aurora out of the house because Sally already said she does not like vampires in the house. He was looking around when Sally shouted:

"Jack, I'm home! Where are you my Pumpkin King?"

"I'm upstairs Sally!" Jack said and said in a whisper to Aurora, "Go hide in the closet over there and I will lead her to the front of the house and then sneak out the back." Sally was coming up the stairs quick and Jack said finally to Aurora, "Hurry!".

Aurora went into the closet and got smushed into Jack's clothes. She loved the smell of his clothes. It smelled of cemetery and of candy canes. She barely heard what they were saying.

"Jack, who were you talking to?" Sally asked. She smelled alcohol in the air and smoke on Jacks' clothing.

"Oh, I was just talking to Zero. He went off to get you something." Jack lied. "Sally, could I show you something in the front of the house? There is something weird there."

Jack showed her off and Aurora peeked out of the closet. She quietly closed the door and went down the stairs. Life is not kind, especially if you fake a fall. When Aurora got to the bottom of the stairs, her skirt got caught on something on the staircase and she fell on the ground, making a loud booming sound. She got her skirt together and heard footsteps running towards her. She was looking for a place to hide. The table looked like a good place to hide. The running steps got closer and closer and…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Cliffhangers. Don't you just hate them? A very long chapter that took me a week to finish and I am proud of it. You know the drill. Please read and review.


	7. Jack's Dream

Disclaimer: You know don't you? I do not own _Nightmare Before Christmas._ If I did…fill-in-the-blank.

Author's Note: Please read and review. Maybe Tim Burton will make another stop-motion movie. Thank you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aurora slid under the table just in time. Damn my skirt! I will have to hem it, she thought. She heard the footsteps stop and then there was silence.

"Sally, you see, there was no one here." Jack said, hoping that Aurora got out in time. "Come on, I tell you there is something there."

Sally knew something wasn't right. She looked in the small closet and up the staircase. "Jack, I know something was here. And I saw nothing in the front of the house. I'm going to check upstairs." She walked up the steps and she saw a briefcase. She picked it up and looked at Jack, and said, "Who's is this?".

Jack silently cursed Aurora and said, "That's mine. I never showed it to you. It has all the secrets of…". Suddenly a door slammed shut.

Aurora was running like wolf and she never looked back. Unfortunately Sally raced to the other side of the room and saw a girl with a red skirt running out of Jack's yard. "Jack, who was that? I know you know. Please tell me."

Jack mumbled under his breath and said "Aurora.". He wished he never brought her to his house, but it felt good to talk to someone who didn't judge him and didn't regale him as "Pumpkin King".

"Who?" Sally asked. "Look, I don't even want to know, okay? Do you love me Jack? I mean, do you really love me. Not the type where you don't love me and everyone else tells you 'Sally's the girl for you, Jack.'." Sally had tears forming in her eyes and she wiped them with the back of her hand. She threw the briefcase down and ran out of the house.

Jack just stood there dumbfounded and looked at the briefcase. The minute he looked at it, a flood of memories of Aurora came to him. They may have been short memories, but memories none the less. He had a sad smile on his face. He walked over to his bed and sat down, putting his head on his hands. He felt so alone and lost. He gave up the fight and laid down and fell fast asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jack's Dream.**

_I looked around at the Hall and saw all the townspeople. There was the Mayor, the Vampire Brothers, the Sisters Witches and Zero, just to name a few. I looked at the person standing before me and there was Sally. She was so beautiful in her black web dress. Her hair was up in a bun, there was a veil on top of her head and on top of the veil was a small pumpkin. The dress had no shoulders but was long-sleeved all the way to her hands. I smiled and I looked around and there was a person who had on a full-length cape, with a hood over its face. I called out to it and said, "Come sit down. You are invited, aren't you?". It didn't budge, so I went over there and asked again. When I didn't get no response, I pulled down the hood and there was Oogie. I jumped and said to Oogie, "You are supposed to be dead! Who brought you back to life? They will die for this!". Suddenly, Sally said, "I did Jack! Now who do you love more? Me or this vampire?". When Jack turned and looked at Sally when she made her speech, Aurora came down from the rafters like an angel. She had tears in her eyes. I looked at her again and saw it was a different person; the person was terribly skinny and she had the most beautiful brown hair I have ever seen. She almost looked like Sally twin. "Well Jack to anwser your question, yes we are twins, in an odd way! We love you and I will kill her to prove it." Sally ended with a manic laugh and pulled out a knife and ran towards Aurora. I tried to run after Sally, but I just stayed in the same place. I saw Sally plunge a knife into Aurora's heart and a burst of bats and moths came out of her. Her body was empty and the moths and bats were still flying around. One bat landed on my hand and said, "You have always loved me Jack. It's just that you never knew it. I will always love you,… Jack Skellington." and it flew away. I looked around and I saw nothing. It was black, except for a spotlight on me. I tried to run again and I got nowhere. I got on my knees and started yelling out for Aurora. Suddenly a burst of blue came over me._

Jack woke up and saw Zero next to him. He shook his head, wanting to forget the dream. "Oh Zero! I need help! Who do I go to?" Zero barked and went to the briefcase and looked at it and then at Jack and whined. Jack stood up and saw it was midnight. He knew what he had to do. He grabbed Aurora's briefcase and ran out the door.

Author's Note: Yes, very short chapter. Tell me what you think.


	8. Kidnapped!

Disclaimer: If I did own it, would I be writing stories that could be? (Just for safety, I do not own _Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas_.)

_Tattoo-ed your name on my arm_

_I would say my girl's a good luck charm_

_If she can find a reason to forgive_

_Then I can find a reason to live_

**I Believe in Miracles** _by_ **The Ramones**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sally ran from the house, with tears burning in her eyes. _Why? _She ran further and further away from Halloween Town and into the Hinterlands. She finally collapsed with exhaustion and continued to cry.

_Jack I love you. Love you. Don't leave me. I need you, you need me. Together forever, remember? It's that Aurora, isn't it? Why her? Is she more pretty than me? Jack…I need you!_

Sally was exhausted and pulled herself up and made herself look around. There were trees and trees and more trees…where was she? She remembered that Jack told her about a place like this and realized what she thought, and she cried once again. _I have to get out of this place. Where am I?_ She thought about it as logically as she could and she just turned around from where she ran.

Sally walked and didn't notice three figures behind her.

----------------------------------------

Jack looked at the place with confusion. It was the same as the other houses, it had no personality, except for a crooked nail in the middle of the door. He looked at the briefcase in his hand and looked at the house. He shrugged and went up the steps, knocking on the front door. He heard footsteps coming quickly.

"Who is it?" Aurora asked behind the door.

"It's me, Jack Skellington." said Jack. The door opened and there was Aurora. She was in the same clothes, except she had on no shoes. _Hmm, she wears cute socks. I remember when Sally wore these socks that… _He stopped these thoughts. "Here, you left your briefcase at the house."

"Oh, sorry. About everything. I didn't mean to upset Sally…or you. Would you like to come in?" Jack nodded and went inside the house. While she took her briefcase, their hands touched momentarily. She quickly pulled away and cleared her throat. She motioned to the couch for Jack to sit down.

Aurora sat down on the other end of the couch. "Like I said, I am sorry that I upset Sally…and you, and uh, I hope you can forgive me." She stopped and looked down at her hands.

"You didn't upset me, but Sally is pretty mad at me." Jack got up and paced back and forth. "I don't know what to do. You see, things like that, make me wonder if I should marry Sally." He stopped and sat back down. There was an uncomfortable silence. "Aurora, you made me feel…normal. You didn't put me on a throne and worship me. You didn't judge my problems, yet instead, you listened to them." Jack stopped and he moved closer to Aurora. "Thank you. You're a true friend".

"No…" Aurora looked up and saw Jack's face close to hers. "problem." They leaned in and kissed. You know the fireworks and the band that plays in the background when you kiss someone you love? Imagine that, times a hundred.

The kiss ended and they looked at each other. Aurora got up from the couch and went to the door and opened it. "I think you better leave now." She said quietly. She looked down, with tears falling from her eyes.

Jack nodded and went to the door. He looked at Aurora and went out into the dark cold street of Halloween Town.

She closed the door and got a pen and paper and wrote the following;

_Dear Mr. Boogie Man,_

_The deed is done. I will not, however, do the rest. When you finish reading this, I will be dead. Thank you for your kind love and affection._

_Love,_

_Aurora Skellington_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack went home, dumbfounded. He had kiss the wedding planner. _Aurora_. _What a beautiful name. _He shook his head. _I love Sally. I can't love someone off the cuff; can I?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sally screamed and shouted out to anyone who would listen. "Let me go! Let me go! Jack! Jack! Help! Help someone!"

Lock, Shock and Barrel were already fed up with her kicking and punching, but her screaming was enough. "Stop already!" Shock stuffed Sally's mouth with cloth, and put another piece of cloth over Sally's mouth and tied it in the back. They carried her in the bathtub to go to their playhouse.

---------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Here is where I hand out belated cookies to everyone (sorry I'm late with this chapter. Major writers block with this story because it's so hard to word. But here are the cookies)

Lindsey Skellington : ) Thank you. (Gives out triple chocolate chunk cookies to LS)

An.Empty.Tear: Yeah, hurrying is not in my vocab. Thanks for loving it! (Gives out Oreo's to AET)

Kaitlynn: Thank you ) (Gives out Oatmeal cookies to Kaitlynn)

Shadow: Aww thank you ). (Gives Shadow, frosted sugar cookies)

Label: I won't kill Sally (don't worry Sally lovers of the world) but there is a death. Thank you ) (Hands out Honey Lemon cookies to Label)

Kildiazar the Unwanted Ghost: Alright-y here is the deal (thanks by the way for questioning and giving me criticism)

1) Jack is not stupid at all, in fact I really think he did get shot down by tanks, but in his mind, he was shot by fireworks. You also might have to remember that they probably don't use tanks or heavy artillery in Halloween Town. Jack is probably not familiar with the Real World as he would like to be, so he ASSUMES that he is shot down by fireworks.

2) She is not imposing more than agreeing. In my opinion, she was there on a job; to get rid of the Pumpkin King, so she has to do it in a sly way. What better way to do it, than blame Sally who is "mothering" Jack? I also think that Jack is feeling the vibes of a mother instead of a lover. Jack really wouldn't find it weird because he is looking for someone to talk to. Of course he might get suspicious…

3)Hmm. Aurora ( in my opinion) IS Sally's twin. Sally would never lie to Jack; Aurora does. Sally loves Jack; Aurora loathes Jack because he is with Sally, yet loves him at the same time. Sally could never leave Halloween Town; Aurora is looking to pack up and go already. As physical differences go, (before her transformation) she had brown hair, thin lips and a body build same as Sally's. That is how Jack saw Aurora.

Please don't slap Jack silly. He needs to be without bruises. (Gives KTUG a Starbucks mocha and thumbprint cookies)

KibaInu: Like I said before, hurrying is NOT in my vocabulary, but I will try and incorporated somehow everyday. Thanks ) (Gives KI peanut butter cookies)

Okay, so I'm just a very bad updater and I have major writers block for this story. But I have most of the chapters written out and I'm quite pleased with the result.

Idea for cookies goes to Vixen2004 (seriously, you need to check out her story: "Repercussions of femininity"; Kingdom Hearts fic.) Shameless plug, I know. )


End file.
